Conventional mechanical parking brake systems are configured such that, when the driver activates (e.g., pulls upward on) a parking brake lever coupled via a cable to the rear brakes of the vehicle, a braking force is applied to the rear wheels via the rear brakes. In such conventional mechanical parking brake systems, the amount, degree and/or extent of the applied braking force is based on the position at which the parking brake lever is held by the driver.
Conventional electric parking brake systems are configured such that, when the driver activates (e.g., pulls upward on) a parking brake switch while driving, the vehicle is steadily slowed and/or brought to a controlled stop using the hydraulic control unit of the vehicle to provide hydraulic pressure to all four wheels of the vehicle. Such electric parking brake systems fail to include characteristics and/or capabilities that enable the system to perform in a manner that mimics the performance of a conventional mechanical parking brake system.